Misadventures of Seven Eds
by NinetailsGirl09
Summary: The Eds and their new friends were expecting a normal summer, but their antics starting getting them into some pretty ridiculous situations! Rewritten prologue up!


**I said I'd rewrite it dammit, no matter how long it took, that I'd start this story over. So, enjoy this short prologue.**

* * *

**_Main Characters_**

**Name: Eddie Kipperson**

**Skin Tone: Dark tan.**

**Hair Color/Style: Long red spiky hair.**

**Eye Color/Style: Cat-like golden yellow eyes.**

**Clothes: A dark-red vest over a black shirt, red shorts, black sandals, red headband.**

**Personality: A pretty easy-going fellow, he tends to be laid-back in any situation and not rush head first into things. Keeping a clear head in wild predicaments is a common thing for him, as well as calmly coming to a lady's defense. Because of his attitude, he normally comes out as pretty lazy to most people.**

**Name: Eda Lerio**

**Skin Tone: Porcelain pale.**

**Hair Color/Style: Long platinum blond hair in a French braid.**

**Eye Color/Style: Gentle bright purple eyes.**

**Clothes: A long white dress with a brown homemade sweater jacket over it, a white scarf, black Mary Janes, and wire-frame glasses.**

**Personality: A rather timid soul, she's soft-spoken, quiet, and has a nervous tremor in her light-hearted voice. She can't stomach any kind of violence or bring herself to hold negative feelings that go past a slight dislike. People often hound her because of her personality and appearance, causing her to have frequent pseudo panic attacks when they do.**

**Name: Aedian Majuki**

**Skin Tone: Paper white pale.**

**Hair Color/Style: Wild light brown shoulder-length mane.**

**Eye Color/Style: Wide dark blue eyes with thin irises.**

**Clothes: Tight black t-shirt, baggy white jeans stained with red, white and red sneakers, red wrist bands, black bandanna tied off-center around her head, white sandals.**

**Personality: Her appearance gives her a wild looks, which most people immediately find out when she opens her mouth. She talks quick, moves quick, and mocks quick, giving most people a headache. Despite her hyped-up attitude, there are times when she'll just largely grin, showing off her unnatural shark-like teeth to pull off a menacing appearance.**

**Name: Edd Matthews**

**Skin Tone: Healthy pale color**

**Hair Color/Style: Shaggy black hair.**

**Eye Color/Style: Intense dark gray eyes.**

**Clothes: A red tee, purple shorts, knee-high red socks, black tennis shoes, and a black ski hat with white stripes.**

**Personality: A serious guy, his will often try he make people see the upside in a bad situation, though he often gets ignored or yelled at. He's nice, smart, and sensitive, but because he is, he tends to get wound up by his friends antics until he snaps, which is bad enough to make them all run for cover.**

**Name: Eddy McGee**

**Skin Tone: Dark olive tone**

**Hair Color/Style: Long dark blue hair slicked up into three tall spikes.**

**Eye Color/Style: Narrow dark honey-colored eyes.**

**Clothes: A mustard yellow tee with purple edges and a red stripe, light blue jeans, black tennis shoes.**

**Personality: A con to the core, he'll lie, cheat, suck up, and seduce to his one true love, money. He though he learn most his tricks from his bro, he'll often need some help getting his plans moving along. Being somewhat anti-social, he's often shout and boss his friends around when they help him out with his convoluted schemes.**

**Name: Meddy B. McGee**

**Skin Tone: Bronzish tan.**

**Hair Color/Style: Blackish-brown knee-length hair.**

**Eye Color/Shape: Narrow ice-blue gray eyes.**

**Clothes: Unzipped black jacket, Large pale blue tank top with black stripes across the chest, blue plaid skirt, black-and-blue tights, long black boots, long black fingerless gloves.**

**Personality: She's rather young but despite it she's already developed a cynical and cold personality. She usually will make rude, blunt, and occasionally snarky comments toward anyone around. She has no tolerance for prejudice or bullying and will often insure anyone she notices doing so with be payback.**

**Name: Ed Parker**

**Skin Tone: Yellowish chalky color.**

**Hair Color/Style: Short spiky orange hair.**

**Eye Color/Style: Rounded lime-green eyes.**

**Clothes: A red and white striped shirt, dark blue jeans, dark green trench coat, black tennis shoes.**

**Personality: A rather simple fellow, he's not the smartest guy on the block school-wise, but he is in anything pop culture. He's pitifully slow when it comes to thinking, but his athletically skills are super human and more then make up for it. He's will completely agree with people when they call him stupid, but he occasionally shows a intelligence that surpasses his friends, though they normally dismiss it as a fluke when it shows.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the suburbs of Peach Creek, a well-sized town that was out of the way of the big cities.

Birds occasionally chirped, mingling with the spread out cries and yells of children left at home during the day. One of these areas was a small cul-de-sac that was on the edge on the large forests.

There weren't many children playing there, but if one was to past by the small collection of houses, they notice a large group of children gathered together. There were seven of them, five in swimming suits and two sitting off to the side.

A short boy with blue hair and a pale girl with brown hair could be seen chasing a orange-haired boy, who held a hose that was spraying him in the face. A black haired boy and the blond girl were sitting by and empty pool, the former viciously rubbing sunscreen on his skin as they chatted. A tan girl with long black hair was draped across a large lawn chair with a jacket over her legs. On the ground nest to her was a red-headed boy who was dozing quietly despite the noise the others were making.

The blue-haired boy tackled the ginger to the ground, giving the brunette a chance to snatch the hose from him. She turned to fill the pool, but noticed the two off to the side and instead sprayed them with it

Both sat up with a start, but the black haired girl stood up and picked a bat up from the ground the second she saw the brunette holding the hose. She ran behind the house with other girl hot on her heels. The ginger was still wresting with the blunette while the red-head simply flopped back onto the ground. The other two shook their heads and picked the hose up to start filling up the pool.

If these person was to walk past this small neighborhood everyday, they'd soon know these antics were common for that group.

They wouldn't know just how screwed up the situations that these antics got them into was.

* * *

**Expect multiple branching story lines that will most likely get tangled up and cause extremely confusing predicaments for the Eds.**

**I don't own anything but the OCs, Ed Edd 'n' Eddy is still Cartoon Network's.**


End file.
